


Limericks

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2010 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For bonus challenge 1 at the 2010 summerpornathon: poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limericks

There once was a Prince from Camelot  
Who sexing his manservant was... not  
As his spirits sank  
He began to wank  
While thinking of things that are hot

There was once a servant called Merlin  
Who had drunk too much of the sloe gin  
He went to his master  
And said 'kiss me faster!'  
The sexing ensued therein

There once was a bed that was regal  
In which they did acts that were illegal  
They were wonderstruck  
As they started to fuck  
Then came in a way that was joyful


End file.
